


Where I Least Expected It To Happen

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Least Expected It Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dalton Academy, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Death, Weddings, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: On the 9th anniversary of his mother's death, Kurt Hummel runs into Sam Evans where he least expected it.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Series: Least Expected It Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745452
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> TW:  
> \- Mention of death

Sam Evans had never met his grandfather. Ethan Evans had died long before he was born, yet Sam was still expected to drive out in the light rain to replace the flowers on his grandfather's grave. He wasn't entirely annoyed by the task. He knew his dad would have done it instead, but he was out of town for the week. So, there Sam Evans was, crouched under an umbrella, laying down flowers for a man he never knew. Sam attempted to feel mournful; he knew how much his grandma and father missed the guy. However, he felt nothing except for the cold air. After he stood back up, he noticed someone sat down a couple of gravestones away from him. For some reason, the mysterious figure seemed familiar to him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sam decided to approach the person.

* * *

9 years ago, on that day, Kurt Hummel had said his final goodbyes to his mother. Over time, Kurt managed to almost fully recover from his mom's passing however, today was a particularly rough day for him. The events of the day led to him explaining what happened to his mom, collapsing into a heap on the muddy ground as tears raced down his cheeks. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand to prevent his sobs from being heard.

"It was horrible, Mom," the boy whimpered. "It was painful enough that he-" 

"Excuse me," a voice cut in, causing Kurt to whip his head around to glare at the stranger interrupting his breakdown, "are you okay?"

* * *

"Sam?" Kurt sniffled, struggling to see the blond boy due to his blurry vision. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hang on." Sam sat down beside his friend, covering him with his umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, irritated that he was caught crying.

"Just delivering flowers," Sam told him. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt answered unconvincingly, and Sam waited patiently for him to be truthful. "9 years ago my mom died. A lot of crappy stuff happened at school over the past few days- worse than usual- and it all just... got to me." His bottom lip quivered as he tried to prevent himself from crying again.

Without warning, Sam pulled Kurt into a long, tight hug, stroking his back gently. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" 

"I- I can't," Kurt stuttered, tears coursing down his cheeks. "He'll hurt me," he mumbled, not meaning for Sam to hear.

"Who will hurt you?" Sam demanded. "Kurt if someone threatened you, you have to do something about it. I promise he won't find out."

Taking a deep breath, realising there was no way to get out of it, Kurt informed Sam of the incidents that had occurred with Karofsky. His voice got quieter as he described how Karofsky kissed him harshly. Despite his volume being hardly above a whisper, he was aware that Sam could still hear him due to his reactions.

"And then he tried to kiss me again," Kurt explained, his voice quivering. 

"What did you do?" Sam inquired, shocked.

Kurt went on to tell him how he pushed Karofsky back, unable to move from his spot due to being so terrified. Then he went on to recount how the day after Karofsky threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone how the violent male had kissed him. 

Numerous thoughts of torturing Karofsky himself entered Sam's mind, however, he simply held Kurt close, comforting him. He knew that the brunet needed a friend more than a bodyguard.

"It'll be okay," Sam reassured him, wiping the tears that fell down his friend's face, "Don't worry."

* * *

The following day, Kurt and Mr Shue left Coach Sylvester's office feeling dissatisfied.

"Kurt!" Sam greeted the shorter male with a tense look on his face. From one glance he could see that Kurt was distressed and on edge.

"Sam." Kurt acknowledged the blond then turned to the teacher. "Mr Shue, can you give us a minute?" he requested.

"Okay, just hurry up. You're both already late to Glee Club," he told them, giving Kurt a sympathetic nod.

"Can you come with me?" Sam asked Kurt when Mr Shue was out of earshot. 

When the countertenor nodded, Sam took his hand and led him to the compact janitors closet. Locking the door behind them, Sam took a deep breath and turned around to face Kurt.

"What happened in there?" he investigated. "You seem upset," he added before Kurt could deny anything happening.

"Well," Kurt bit his lip before proceeding to explain, "Mr Shue took me to Coach Sylvester's office for me to tell her about the..." he struggled to find the right word to describe the situation, "bullying." 

"And?" 

"She said she can't do anything because he hasn't _physically_ hurt me enough for her to expel him..." Kurt whimpered, feeling hopeless.

Sam sighed at seeing how distraught and put out his friend was and decided to hug him. "The system is stupid," he muttered, smiling when he earned a giggle from Kurt.

However, his grin fell after he pulled back, seeing tears softly fall down Kurt's cheeks.

"I'm terrified to even be here... I don't know what he's going to do. He could kill me in the middle of the halls and no one would care!" Kurt cried, burying his face into Sam's chest. "Today started so well too, my dad and Carole got engaged..." he added, missing the happy memory.

"Don't worry," Sam consoled him, "I'll protect you no matter what."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes filled with hope. Sam couldn't help but feel attracted to the male, despite his face being covered in salty tears. Slowly, he cupped Kurt's face in his hand and leaned in, connecting their lips. 

After pulling back, Sam frowned upon seeing Kurt's alarmed face. "K- Karofsky," he muttered, memories flashing in his mind of the unconsented kiss between the boy and his bully. 

"I- I'm sorry," Sam apologised, "I shouldn't have... But I'm not like Karofsky, Kurt. I wouldn't hurt you." 

Kurt nodded. Even he had to admit that the kiss, though it was a surprise, was amazing. "I thought you were with Quinn," Kurt said. "Are you gay?"

"No, I'm bisexual," Sam informed him, "I came to terms with it a while ago. I dated a few guys at my old school, actually. You know, I was interested in you when I first saw you."

Kurt gasped, "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was planning on telling you when we were going to do the duet. But then you dropped out, so I assumed you weren't interested."

"Wait," Kurt realised something, horror filling his entire body, "you're with Quinn!" Kurt cursed himself for helping somebody cheat.

"We broke up a few days ago, Kurt," Sam told him, though he didn't seem heartbroken. 

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I couldn't keep lying to myself, or her, about my feelings," Sam sighed. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller male, feeling his pain. After his debacle of a relationship with Brittany, he understood how it felt to be lying to yourself about who you really are.


	2. Wedding

After calling a private meeting with all the Glee guys except for Kurt, Sam raised the issue about Karofsky’s bullying.

"It’s getting out of hand," Sam informed them. "You’ve noticed how much it’s getting to him, right?"

"Yeah," Puck agreed. He had to admit that he had begun to worry about Kurt. "Should we do something?" 

"That," Sam paused for dramatic effect, "is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on." Artie gestured for his friend to continue.

"I think we should tell Karofsky to back off, you know. Whatever we have to do to protect Kurt." Sam sighed, remembering the moment the two of them shared in the closet. "He doesn’t deserve this."

"Are you crazy?" Finn opposed, shaking his head.

"Dude!" Puck scoffed. "Kurt’s going to be your brother. You should stand up for him."

Finn ignored him and glared at Sam. "Did you forget what I told you when you first joined Glee? If you get involved with Kurt, it's over."

"What the hell, Finn!" Mike gasped. He couldn't believe that Finn would act this way.

"You know how it is at this school," Finn defended himself. "It wasn't until Glee that you guys even stopped bullying Kurt."

"Because we realised how wrong we were," Puck pointed out. "If you don't help us, Finn, you're just as bad as Karofsky."

All of the boys began to talk over each other in an attempt to convince the quarterback that he was wrong. Finn couldn't hear anything specific until he heard Sam say, "He threatened to kill him, for God's sake!" 

"What?" Finn said, his voice filled with resentment.

Everyone else immediately stopped talking, sensing the tension in the room.

"I- I.." Sam stuttered, realising that he had broken his promise to Kurt.

"What the hell did you say?" 

Sighing, Sam repeated, "Karofsky... threatened to kill Kurt."

Without saying a word, Puck ran straight into the locker room. Sam didn't doubt for a second that it was to find Karofsky.

"Puck, wait! You'll go back to jail," he called after his mohawked friend. 

By the time the rest of the guys found Puck, he was grabbing Karofsky by his collar and pinning him up against a locker.

"Leave Kurt alone," he snarled, finally letting go of the bully.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Karofsky attempted to seem threatening to regain his coolness after Puck embarrassed him.

"Because we told you to," Mike chimed in, folding his arms.

"You care about that freak now?" Karofsky snorted.

"Don't call him that," Sam growled, having the nerve to shove Karofsky.

Karofsky punched Sam in the face, taunting him by asking if Kurt was his boyfriend.

"So what if he is!" Sam shot back, however his comment was wasted as Finn stepped in.

"Let's go," he ordered and grabbed Sam's shoulder. However, before he walked out of the door, he added, "Just leave Kurt alone."

* * *

Sam ended up having to get stitches. It wasn't too bad, although the cut was deep and caused him a lot of pain. Despite causing damage to another person, Karofsky was only disciplined with an after-school detention.

Not too long after he had seen the school nurse, Sam received a text from Kurt.

**Kurt: Meet me in the car park RN**

Sam frowned at the message before typing a quick reply. Kurt didn't seem to be in danger, though whatever he needed to see Sam about obviously couldn't wait. 

He found Kurt waiting for him by his Navigator, looking slightly irritated. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, observing his friend's unusually tense posture.

"Are  _ you _ okay?" Kurt inquired, staring at the ugly scar on Sam's cheek. "What were you thinking? Going after Karofsky like that?"

"He said offensive things about you; I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

"He  _ always  _ says offensive things about me," Kurt drawled. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," Sam expressed, putting his arms around Kurt's neck. "Are you mad?" he asked, his breathing becoming uneasy at the thought of Kurt resenting him.

"No..." Kurt exhaled, "I'm just feeling a bit on edge. I can easily cope with me being harassed, but not you. You don't deserve it."

"Neither do you," Sam reminded him. He hated it when Kurt blamed himself.

Kurt nodded slowly and rested his head on Sam's chest, feeling his friend's hands pat him on the back. "You're right."

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

With Carole and Burt slow dancing in the centre of the hall, newly married, Sam decided it was the perfect chance to make a move on Kurt. Almost all the other guests, including their friends, were paired up and dancing, making it easy for Sam to approach his crush. 

"Um." Kurt hesitated. He was currently dancing with Mercades and Rachel, catching up with their boy drama. "Sure," he accepted the offer, taking hold of Sam's offered hand.

Kurt led them to an isolated area of the dance floor, where they were mostly out of view of others. Even though Sam was open about his feelings for Kurt, the shorter male was still trying his best to protect his friend from torment. 

"I heard that Karofsky finally got expelled," Sam said, unable to hide the pleasure from his voice.

"Yup!" Kurt chirped, beaming.

"So, you're safe," Sam sighed in relief, grinning.

"I'm safe," Kurt confirmed, taking Sam's hands.

As they began dancing, Sam rehearsed in his head how he was going to ask Kurt the question that had been running through his mind all day. After several awkward-silence filled minutes passed, he decided just to get it over and done with. 

"Does this mean that we can be together now?" Sam blurted out. "Officially?"

"Sam..." Kurt drawled out, causing the blond male to frown. He didn't like where it was going.

"Kurt..."

"There's so much at risk for you. I've been tormented and beaten up for years, I'm used to it. You aren't," Kurt explained softly, his voice filled with regret.

"I'm prepared for that," Sam told him. Nevertheless, Kurt still shook his head.

"What about your family? Stevie and Stacey?" Kurt asked, then elaborated by saying: "Your relatives will be targeted too, Sam."

"I can defend myself and them, Kurt. Besides, now that Karofsky's gone it's much safer."

"That's true," Kurt admitted.

"So, what do you say? Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Sam asked, biting his lip.

"Sure," Kurt grinned, "I'd love to."

* * *

At precisely 7:00 pm, Sam ran up to Kurt's door, knocked, and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. When the door was eventually answered, Kurt's dad was waiting on the other side.

"Burt!" Sam gasped.

"As long as you're seeing my son, I'm Mr Hummel to you," Burt grunted, letting Sam in the house.

"Of course, Mr Hummel," Sam trembled, feeling intimidated.

"Dad, leave him alone." Kurt chuckled, standing next to Sam. "Ready to go?" he asked him.

"Yup!"

"Where are you taking my son?" Burt asked, glaring at Sam.

"Just to my place, Mr Hummel," Sam answered.

"Okay. Fetch him home by 9," Burt commanded, folding his arms.

"Dad!" Kurt protested, knowing full well that Finn's curfew was far later.

"11. That's final." 

The two boys said their goodbyes to the man and made their way back to Sam's old car.

"No offence, but your dad is terrifying," Sam shuddered. 

"He'll come around," Kurt reassured him, stroking his arm.

* * *

When they eventually entered Sam's house, Kurt couldn't help but notice that it was abnormally quiet.

"Where is everyone?" he asked the blond, glancing around the room.

"My dad's away for work and my mom, sister, and brother are at a party," Sam explained, leading Kurt into the huge kitchen.

"Damn," Kurt awed, "this place is beautiful."

Sam chuckled, "I was thinking; since I know how much you love cooking, that we can make dinner and maybe watch a movie," he suggested.

"I would love that." Kurt grinned, taking Sam's hand. 

"You know how to cook pizza right?" Sam asked, making Kurt giggle.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Kurt were making out on his couch, completely ignoring the movie playing in the background.

"Do," Sam breathed in between kisses, "you... want to go... upstairs?"

"N- Not yet," Kurt answered, pulling back. "Up until a few days ago, I had never really kissed anyone. I'm not ready yet."

"That's cool." Sam brushed it off like it was nothing then sat up straight. "Wanna cuddle instead?" he offered, sensing that Kurt no longer wanted to kiss.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, snuggling down into Sam's arms.

* * *

Mr Shue smiled at Kurt as he walked into the choir room, automatically being able to see that he had had a rough day.

"Oh, Kurt, good, I wanna talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at sectionals," Mr Shue told him.

"Can I make an announcement first?" Kurt requested; his voice quivered as he thought about how he had to break the news.

"Yeah."

"First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my Dad's wedding," he began. "Especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here, as well as a true brother." He smiled at Finn, then he took a deep breath. "Which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with shock.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy," he said, "immediately." He went on to explain how Burt and Carole were using their honeymoon money for his tuition.

"Kurt, you can't leave," Tina gasped, however, Kurt wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Sam.

He completely tuned out Finn, simply stating that Karofsky was coming back and it wasn't safe.

"We can protect you!" Sam exclaimed, desperately trying to convince his boyfriend to stay.

The other guys attempted to come up with ways that he could stay, but Kurt knew that nothing could.

He looked into Sam's eyes and saw the devastation that filled them. 

Mercades stood up and approached him. "Kurt..."

"I'm sorry," he cried, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, "I have to go."

He couldn't believe it. He finally had his chance at happiness, and he lost it.


	3. Dalton Academy

Kurt dragged himself towards the front door, wondering who could be knocking so loud. It took him several minutes to answer it, however, it appeared that the person wasn't going to leave. On the other side of the door was an outraged looking Sam, who was glaring at Kurt.

"What the hell!" the blond berated, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. "Why did you leave?" 

"I told you why," Kurt mumbled, not in the mood for arguing. He anxiously looked down the hall, knowing that Finn could hear every word. "Come with me," he told Sam, taking his hand and leading him to his room. After Kurt closed the door; he heard Sam sigh in annoyance. 

"I know why," the annoyed blond said, "I just _wish_ you didn't have to."

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered gloomily, sitting on the end of his bed.

"What does this mean for us?" Sam asked the question that Kurt had been dreading.

"I don't know," Kurt finally answered after a minute of silence. "You know that I'm not safe at McKinley, Sam." 

"It sucks," Sam replied wistfully. 

"If I have to sacrifice what we have, Sam, then that's just something I have to do," Kurt explained, knowing that his companion was probably thinking of reasons for them to stay together. 

"I thought that what we had was special," Sam stated. "I've dated loads of people, Kurt, but I never connected with them as I have you."

"I wish things were different," Kurt confided truthfully.

"Me too."

"Sam..." Kurt drawled out the name in an attempt to stall, "I think you should go."

"What?" Sam rebuked, hoping that he heard Kurt wrong.

"I- I'm sorry," Kurt stuttered, "I just think that it would be easier if you did."

"Is this it then?" Sam whispered, fearing the answer.

"I'm sorry," the brunet repeated, not meeting Sam's eye. "It is."

Sam didn't say anything, and instead just staggered towards the door. He prayed that Kurt didn't see the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Over the past month, Kurt learned to fit in at Dalton. His became clothes less loud; his comments became less snarky. He blended in.

Kurt didn't mind. It made it easier for him to make friends if he was just like everyone else.

Since becoming a Warbler, Kurt had managed to stay in touch and meet up with every New Directioner except for one.

Sam Evans.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his ex-boyfriend; in fact, he desperately wanted to. It was just that he wasn't sure how to reach out to the blond male.

After their tragic breakup that fateful night, Sam had attempted to call Kurt several times. However, the stubborn Warbler was determined to keep their relationship ended.

They went a full month without contact until one day the Warblers decided to order pizza after a long rehearsal.

"Pizza's here!" the receptionist called to the group.

"Kurt an' I will get it," Blaine announced, grabbing his surprised friend's hand.

Despite Kurt liking Blaine as a friend, he couldn't help but be annoyed at the situation. For weeks Blaine had been pursuing Kurt, even though the other male had made it clear that he was still getting over Sam.

As they approached the waiting room where the pizza guy was, Blaine threw his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer to him. Kurt had never felt so uncomfortable.

"That'll be $62.93," the pizza guy said as soon as the door opened.

"Sam?" Kurt gasped.

"Kurt," Sam glared at his ex-boyfriend, frowning at the sight of him and a gelled-up boy wrapped around each other.

"Um." Kurt removed himself from the other boy and grabbed the bag containing the pizzas, sodas and other snacks. Handing it to Blaine, he said, "Take these upstairs, I'll pay."

"Do you want me to wait?" Blaine offered, hesitating.

"I'm okay," Kurt replied, waving Blaine off.

After Blaine had left, Sam looked around the room awkwardly. "Is he your boyfriend?" he eventually asked.

"No, just a super clingy guy that has a crush on me," Kurt explained.

"Why not date him?"

"Because I still like you," Kurt confessed, and immediately regretted it.

"Oh."

"I- I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, sensing that he made the situation more awkward than it was.

"I still like you too," admitted Sam, then shook his head. "Don't worry about the money; I'll pay."

"No, Sam, don't. I'm guessing that you're taking this job _for_ money, so don't waste it on me," Kurt said, taking out his wallet.

"Okay."

"By the way..."

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, their unison causing them both to laugh.

"Can we try again?" Sam asked, "I mean, _us_ again."

"We broke up for a reason, Sam," Kurt reminded him. "I'm still going to be at Dalton."

"And I'm still going to be delivering pizzas in Westerville."

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

"Okay..?"

"Okay, we can get back together," Kurt gushed, wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Really?" Sam grinned. "I'm so happy, you have no idea how much-"

"Shh," Kurt cut him off and closed the gap between their lips.

As soon as they began kissing, Kurt realised how much he had missed Sam.


End file.
